Unida División
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Una ciudad, tres bandos, rivalidades, asesinatos, mentiras, misterios y venganza -Escrito por Judith Rose Dark y BlueRosePegasus


El frio de la oscura e infinita noche estaba presente al igual que la luna y las estrellas que eran los gobernantes del cielo infinito en aquel momento al igual que los únicos testigos sobrevivientes de aquel asesinato atroz, el sonido estridente de las sirenas de aquellas patrullas de policía se hicieron notorias por las calles de aquella ciudad conocida como Angel City, una ciudad bien conocido por todo el mundo por sus grandes comercios y buena estabilidad económica al igual que los asesinatos que ocurrían casi todas las noches inundando el corazón de sus habitantes con miedo y terror, y más si estabas advertido por el clan de las "roses noires", un clan que a pesar de tener pocos años en el negocio del narco tráfico y homicidios, ya había ocupado un lugar muy importante en las miras de todas las estaciones de policía en Moubius y en los otros narcotraficantes y homicidas del mismo planeta; pero a la verdad nadie sabía con exactitud como lucían o quienes eran, ya que si los veías, su rostro iba a ser lo último que verías en toda tu vida mortal, y lamentablemente esa noche del miércoles 23 de mayo no era la excepción.

Se podían escuchar con claridad el sonar de los zapatos de cuero negro costoso de aquel erizo varón de color gris oscuro e iris verdes que corría desesperadamente por los corredores alfombrados de aquel lujoso penthouse de aquel caro hotel que se encontraba en el centro de la hermosa Angel City; aquel erizo se encontraba desesperado ya sin fuerzas y con dolor en sus exterminares inferiores, desde hace más de 20 minutos se encontraba corriendo por todo aquel departamento buscando una salida alterna para poder salvar su vida mortal, quien diría aquella pacifica noche de diversión y lujuria se convertiría en su última noche con vida, en este momento el estaba jugando a su juego favorito, el depredador y la presa, y por primera vez en su vida él era la presa, sintió un dolor pulsante en su pierna izquierda debajo de la rodilla como si se tratara de un calambre ocasionando que callera al suelo gritando de dolor, escucho un par de pasos tranquilos que se acercaban a donde él estaba, el solo trato de incorporase de nueva cuenta para seguir huyendo pero una fuerza mayor lo hizo volver al suelo, apenas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba de tanto correr pudo voltear su rostro en donde se encontraba su agresor o mejor dicho agresora, se trataba de una eriza rosada, sus púas eran largas hasta debajo de los hombros, usaba una ramera rojiza con unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados y unas botas con tacón, el pie izquierdo de ella estaba sobre la espalda de él evitando que se levantara o hiciera algún movimiento que pudiera alargar más su muerte de lo que se debería.

**-Se acabó el juego Antony** –Pronuncio aquella eriza rosada mientras sacaba una daga de empuñadura de oro con un pequeño rubí rojo incrustado y esto se hacía notorio por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una ventana del corredor asiendo brillar a la pequeña piedra**\- Despídete**

**-Detente Amy –**Pronuncio una voz femenina, la eriza rosa solo levanto su vista para dirigirla a una eriza rubia de iris cielo que la miraba un poco triste y molesta, ella usaba una ramera de color rosa mexicano con un chaleco de mezclilla oscura sin mangas y una minifalda de color negro y unas zapatillas de tacón alto de color negro-** es que yo soy a la que casi violan y no voy a tener el privilegio de matarlo, no me parece justo**

-**Algo que tampoco es justo es que la policía está a un par de calles –**Pronuncio una pegaso de un color aqua fuerte pero hermoso de cabellera gris que se encontraba suelta, esta usaba un traje negro escotado y ajustado que asía resaltar su figura, esta solo saco un arma de fuego, una ocho milímetros para ser más precisos y le disparo en la pierna al erizo que se encontraba en el suelo-** el tubo que activar una alarma mientras huía de nosotras**

**-Eso no es justo, todas se divierten torturándolo menos yo –**Pronuncio otra vez la eriza rubia mientras hacía un puchero cerrando sus puños y poniéndolos debajo de su barbilla y cerrando sus ojos**\- No es justo**

**-María, deja de compórtate como un bebe –**Dijo la eriza rosada algo molesta por el comportamiento infantil de su compañera y amiga, ella solo rodo sus ojos y le extendió la daga que ella tenía en la mano para que ella la tomara**\- ya aquí tienes, mátalo de una vez para ir a casa**

**-Gracias Amy, te prometo que será rápido** –Dijo la eriza rubia mientras cogía la daga y se hincaba de rodillas en aquel piso de madera viendo con una sonrisa misteriosa a aquel erizo- **Sentirás el mismo dolor que paso cada una de esas pobres chicas**

**-Date prisa María que… –**Trato de pronunciar la pegaso cuando un salpicón de la sangre de aquel erizo toco su mejilla izquierda embarrándola de sangre, ella solo bajo la mirada en donde se encontraba la eriza rubia apuñalando una y otra vez a aquel erizo en la espalda como si estuviera masajeándose con una amiga ya que su velocidad y aceptación eran inexplicables, también pudo escuchar como ella cantaba una canción para niñas pequeñas con una sonrisa de alegría mientras lo seguía apuñalando**\- ya veo porque no la envían a un trabajo sola**

**-y apenas va comenzando –**Dijo Amy con una sonrisa llena de maldad viendo como su amiga seguía apuñalando al pobre hombre aun preservándole la vida para escuchar sus géminos y lloros**\- por eso es que ella y yo somos grandes amigas Aqua**

**-ya me lo tenía que haber imaginado –**Dijo la pegaso de nombre Aqua mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla con un pañuelo blanco manchándolo con sangre

**-¡Ya pueden dejar de jugar, la policía ya está aquí! –**Pronuncio una vos femenina con tono molesto asiéndose presente en aquel corredor, se trataba de una especie de eriza por sus púas pero no lo era ya que poseía un par de alas de murciélago y una cola larga y peluda de lobo, era de color pistache claro pero las púas de su cabeza eran de un tono más fuerte y con su fleco cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo, y sus iris eran del mismo color**\- la policía ya bloqueo todas las salidas –**abriendo una ventana del corredor**\- o eso creen, Aqua tú te llevaras a Amy volando hasta el edificio de enfrente y yo me llevare a María**

**-ni creas que me llevare a Amy volando Yue –**Dijo Aqua mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus cachetes en forma de puchero

**-¿entonces te quieres llevar a la que tiene una daga en la mano? –Dijo Yue mientras volteaba a ver a la pegaso la cual solo sonrió nerviosa y se encamino con la eriza rosada a la ventana, la pistache solo se acercó a la eriza rubia que aún seguía apuñalando el cuerpo de aquel erizo- María, ya es hora de irnos**

**-Ok –**Dijo María mientras encajaba por último la daga en el cuello de aquel erizo asiendo que este escupiera sangre y sangre saliera por sus ojos al traspasar las arterias transportadoras de este líquido vital acabando con la vida de aquel erizo-** de todas formas ya me había aburrido**

La pistache lo la cargo en su espalda a la eriza rubia y fue en dirección a la ventana en donde se encontraba la pegaso cargando a la eriza rosada, ambas asintieron y saltaron de la ventana sintiendo la fresca brisa de la noche que se podía apreciar con claridad gracias a la altura del edificio, podía sentir esas ráfagas de aire por sus alas y alborotando su cabellera, empezaron a planear gracias a las corrientes de aire aterrizando en el techo del edificio que estaba frente a ellas, las cuatro chicas solo se vieron a los ojos al aterrizar en aquel edificio para luego asentir y cada una irse de ahí buscando alguna clase de refugio o algo por el estilo para evitar que la policía las pudiera encontrar o reconocer, fue fácil para ella evadirlos por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en la calle por las festividades hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, las cuatro chicas entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa en donde se encontraba una felina de pelaje negro, su cabellera era de un tono violeta al igual que sus iris, usaba un top fucsia junto con una chaqueta de piel de color negro y unos shorts del mismo color al igual que unos tacones del mismo color del top, la cual se encontraba viendo el menú pensando en que ordenar.

-**buen trabajo chicas** –Pronuncio aquella felina mientras cerraba el menú y levantaba su vista para ver a las cuatro zoomorfas que estaban sentadas en la misma mesa que ella-** Antony The Hedgehog ya no será más una molestia en nuestros asuntos**

-**Ya sabes que es un placer deshacernos de esos tipos tan molestos Zixka** –Pronuncio la eriza rosa mientras cogía uno de los menús- **Aunque a la próxima que nuestro punto de encuentro sea en un restaurante de comida china por favor**

**-veré que puedo hacer, pero todo depende de la ubicación del trabajo –**Dijo Zixka con un tono serio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y colocaba sus brazos sobre la mesa**\- por cierto Esmeralda las quiere ver a todas mañana en el cuartel sin falta saliendo de la universidad**

**-está bien **–Dijo María mientras mesia sus pies en el aire y ojeaba un menú como si fuera una niña pequeña- **no tengo nada mejor que hacer mañana**

**-como sea –Dijo la pistache mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba del lugar**

**-hay estaré sin falta –**Dijo la pegaso mientras se levantaba de su asiento**\- yo le avisare a Tarah y a Lionne –**a continuación se retiró del restaurante con una sonrisa en el rostro

-**bueno, ¿ustedes quieren acompañarme a cenar?** –Dijo Zixka dirigiéndose a las dos erizas que estaban con ella, ambas se voltearon a ver entre ellas para luego levantarse de la mesa y salir de ahí rumbo al departamento de cada una- **eso siempre funciona**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En alguna parte de la ciudad 11:37 p.m.**

**-¿Cuál fue su objetivo esta vez?** –Pronuncio una voz masculina profunda y seria, la cual le pertenecía a un erizo oscuro de franjas verde pálido e iris verdes radiantes que se encontraba usando un traje negro elegante, y se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio viendo directamente a la oscuridad que estaba frente a él**\- Ignis**

-**Fue Antony The Hedgehog, uno de nuestros comerciantes de cocaína señor Mephiles –**Dijo un pegaso de un tono gris oscuro y cabellera larga de color negro que usaba una gabardina roja, unos pantalones oscuros y un par de zapatos de color rojos con un toque de negro en la suela**\- murió por una apuñalada en la garganta que corto casi todas sus venas asiendo que su sangre estallara, pero antes de eso fue apuñalado aproximadamente 45 veces**

-**Esas roses noire cada vez se hacen mejores y hábiles, y por supuesto más homicidas** –Dijo Mephiles mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla**\- hay que descubrir quiénes son o quien es la líder de estas malditas asesinas antes de que acaben con todos nosotros**

**-estamos en eso señor Mephiles –**Dijo una felina de pelaje purpura e iris miel que usaba una blusa de un tono más fuerte que su piel y unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados junto con unas botas negras- **hasta el momento solo estamos seguros que todas son mujeres jóvenes por su habilidad de entrar sin sospecha alguna a la casa de sus víctimas**

Aquel erizo negro solo se levantó de su asiento y se puso de espaldas para no ver a sus "secuaces", su vista estaba traspasando aquella ventana grande que le permitía tener una vista hermosa de la ciudad de Angel City, algo que tenía que reconocer era que sería muy difícil encontrarlas, ya que la policía las llevaban buscando por casi siete años y no tenían ni siquiera la mínima idea de que eran mujeres, solo dejo ir un suspiro silencioso y se quedó admirando la ciudad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Departamentos 12:25p.m.**

Ambas erizas se encontraban adentro de aquel elevador esperando que este se detuviera y abriera su puerta para que pudieran ir a descansar por el resto de la noche en el departamento de la eriza rosada, ya que la casa de la eriza rubia quedaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad y por el momento no era seguro que ella se fuera sola a su casa por el movimiento de las cuadrillas policiales por toda la ciudad, la puerta del elevador se abrió asiendo un sonido similar a un timbre avisando que ya habían llegado a su destino, ambas erizas sonrieron y salieron de ahí empezando a caminar por aquel corredor ancho de paredes cremas y piso blanco, adornado con un par de masetas a las esquinas de cada una de las puertas que representaban cada departamento, ambas caminaron hasta el final de este en donde se encontraba una puerta blanca con un numero en una placa metálica de color dorado, la eriza rosa saco sus llaves y las introdujo dentro de la perilla de la puerta abriéndola por completo, hizo un ademan a su compañera para que pasara a lo cual esta asintió y entrando seguida de la eriza rosa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡**Por fin llegas a casa Rose! –**Pronuncio una voz masculina profunda y autoritaria con un cierto toque de enojo, ambas erizas se sobre exaltaron del susto al escuchar a un tercero en la morada de la eriza rosa, la cual no dudo en sacar su daga y empezar a caminar con cautela hasta su sala de estar que era el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, entro en esta y visualizo a un erizo negro con franjas rojas en las púas de su cabeza y en los brazos que usaba una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y un saco de piel negro, que se encontraba leyendo un libro de pasta roja**\- ¡Ya no son horas de andar en la calle Rose! –**este dejo el libro en una mesita que estaba a su lado izquierdo y se levantó con algo de pesadez por el cansancio que sentía**\- ya estoy muy anciano para soportar estas preocupaciones**

**-¡Hermano! –**Grito Amy con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras escondía la daga detrás de ella y se lanzaba a correr abrazando a su hermano con fuerza con un par de lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos**\- Shadow no sabes cuánto te extrañe**

**-Yo también te extrañe hermanita –**Dijo Shadow correspondiendo el abrazo fraternal de su hermana menor, levanto la vista y vio a una eriza rubia que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala viendo la escena con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Shadow rompió el abrazo con su hermanita y se acercó a la eriza rubia extendiéndole la mano**\- hola, mi nombre es Shadow, Shadow Rose The Hedgehog, ¿tú debes de ser María?**

María solo asintió mientras le extendía la mano para corresponder el saludo a un con el color carmesí presente en sus mejillas, Amy solo arqueo una ceja mientras veía extrañada a la eriza rubia, ya que no era normal en su amiga yangire quedase callada o tan calmada al frente de alguien del sexo opuesto, ella solo se colocó la mano sobre la barbilla y seguía viendo detenidamente como su hermano la trataba de hacer hablar y esta solo le respondía moviendo su cabeza de acuerdo a la pregunta.

**-¿Qué haces en Angel City hermano mayor? –**Pregunto Amy con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo al erizo negro**\- ¿te transfirieron de Station Square a Angel City?**

**-Pues es algo parecido, me han puesto al frente de la investigación R.N. –**Dijo Shadow con su voz seria mientras le alborotaba las púas a Amy despeinándola por completo**\- pero de eso hablamos mañana, si mal no me acuerdo tienes escuela mañana y tienes que descansar **–Shadow solo se inclinó un poco depositando sus labios en la frente de Amy-** buenas noches Amy **–pronuncio empezando a caminar rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes para poder conciliar el sueño un poco dejando solo a las dos chicas

**-Nunca me dijisteis que tenías un hermano mayor –**Dijo María viendo con detenimiento el corredor que el erizo negro había tomado para ir a su habitación**\- o que era muy guapo**

**-¿Qué dijisteis?** –Dijo Amy algo sorprendida pero a la vez molesta por el ultimo comentario de la eriza rubia

-**que supuestamente le has dicho a todos que eres hija única y resulta que tienes un hermano mayor –**Dijo María**\- y lo peor del caso es que es un oficial de policía, y no cualquier oficial policía Amy**

**-en aquel momento no lo vi relevante ya que no es mi hermano de sangre –**Dijo Amy sencillamente**\- es mi hermanastro**

_**-"un hermanastro muy guapo**_" –Pensó en sus interiores María mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, Amy no se dio cuenta de esto ya que estaba a las espaldas de ella- **mejor dejemos este tema para mañana, apuesto a que a Esmeralda le gustara mucho oír acerca de tu hermanastro**

**-para que quiero enemigos si te tengo a ti de amiga **–Dijo Amy empezando a caminar rumbo a su habitación acompañada de María, la cual solo dejo escapar una risita por el comentario de la eriza rosa, aunque en el corazón de ella había cierta preocupación acerca de lo que le diría su jefa acerca de esconderle que su casi hermano de sangre y su única familia era detective, y no cualquier detective, era Shadow R. The Hedgehog, el detective que acabo con los narcotraficantes, ladrones y homicidas de Black Doom y Eggman Robotnik, sin mencionar que había escuchado a su jefa Esmeralda que a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran de matarlo la iban a aprovechar.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama con su cuerpo cubierto por aquellas finas cobijas de color rosa pálido tratando de conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible por el siempre hecho de pensar de que tal vez perdería a su hermano mayor de la misma forma que perdió a su madre, "¡Mamá!", esas palabras junto con aquellas imágenes habían quedado gravadas en su mente para siempre, se incorporó lentamente quedando sentada en su cama con un par de lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos mientras sentía una clase de nudo en su garganta como en aquella ocasión que lo había perdido casi todo, bajo su mirada al lado izquierdo de su cama para ver a su amiga y compañera de trabajo dormida pero la cama improvisada que le había hecho estaba totalmente vacía, Amy solo dejo ir un suspiro y se levantó con algo de pesadez de su cama para ir a buscarla antes de que cometiera una locura, se levantó de su cama apoyando ambos pies descalzos en el piso de madera sintiendo el frio de la noche que este transmitía, dejo ir un suspiro y levanto su almohada dejando ver una daga sencilla con hoja filosa que brillaba por la tenue luz lunar que golpeaba en esta, la sujeto con fuerza del mango y una sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de su rostro al recordar con claridad a la primera persona que había asesinado en su vida…...

**Se despide Judith Rose Dark y BlueRosePegasus**

**Dejen reviews**


End file.
